Remembering Sunday  Naruto songfic
by Somber Autumn Leaves
Summary: Songfic for sasusaku. song: Remembering Sunday artist: All Time Low
1. songfic

**Hey guys! I'm going to try another story, and I'm NOT going to delete this one this time. If a few people like it, good! If none, oh well. ^_^ I thought that this song would be a fitting song for a songfic with sasusaku. This story is also in Sasuke's POV, 'kuz that's how it is in the song. Hope you agree with me, and think it's good! :D OH! You also HAVE to listen to Remembering Sunday by: All Time Low. It's such a good song! Thanks!**

**P.S. No flamers please! This is my first time ever writing a songfic**

~Remembering Sunday~

I awoke to darkness. The other side of the bed was empty. Wasn't she next to me when I fell asleep? Oh well. I need something to drink. I got up and stumbled towards the door of my room. When I put my shoes on, I walked in the kitchen. I glanced at the plates in the sink leftover from the breakfast we shared yesterday morning. I forgot about getting something to drink, and shuffled towards the front door.

When I stepped out on the porch, it was still dark. I leaned into the light breeze that came along with the morning chill. I closed my eyes and remembered what had happened the previous night.

_We had spent all day together, and had just finished dinner. "Come here, Sasuke. I want to show you something." I let her drag me up the stairs when she took my hand. She led me to my room, and I wondered what she could show me in there. I mean, it is __**my **__room. When she led me in and closed the door, I realized what she meant. We spent the rest of the night together after that._

I opened my eyes with new born confidence. I fell to my knees as I realized how much I needed to find her. I love her. It had started to sprinkle raindrops. I barely realized it when I got up and started on my way. I went to her house, and even tried calling her. "Sakura, where are you? It's Sasuke. I need to tell you something. Please call me back."

She wasn't at her house. Where could she be? I have to find her if I'm going to ask her to marry me. I must have looked pretty rediculous, walking around in my pajamas, but I don't care. She won't mind. Sure, she said she didn't believe in love, but it had to be a lie. I couldn't think of anywhere else she could be at 2:45 in the morning. The only thing I could think to do was ask the neighbors if they had seen her.

"I'm sorry to bother you this early, but have you happened to have seen a girl named Sakura Haruno?" "Well, what does she look like?" She's 5 foot 4, with pink hair and green eyes." "Oh, I know who you're talking about. The girl that lived next door. I'm sorry, but I think she moved away."

"Oh. Thanks. Sorry for bothering you." "No, it's fine. I'm sorry."

She moved away. It was all I could think about as I walked down the path from the person's house. Why would she not have told me? How could she have forgotten something this important.

I looked towards the sky and finally realized that it was pouring rain. Ironic, isn't it? I guess I'll go home now.

~Sakura POV~

I looked out the window of the plane. I had got the earliest flight I could get. I had just barely managed to get him to sleep in time to walk home, grab my last few bags and get to the airport. I feel bad about leaving him the way I did, but he wouldn't have let me go any other way. I can only imagine what he will go through when he finds out I'm gone. I almost felt like going back to him, but seeing as the plane's already taken off, it's kind of impossible now. I tried to take my mind off of him, but no matter what I thought about my thoughts always wondered back to him. I've never really believed in love before now, but I guess he's changed my way of thinking.

The more I thought about it, the more somber my mood seemed to turn. The fact that I just_ couldn't_ seem to take my mind off of him didn't help. It kept building up, and it had finally overflowed. I started sobbing silently, and the person next to me noticed that I was shaking. "Hey, is everything ok?" they asked me as they layed their hand on my shoulder. I slowly nodded, but they seemed hesitant to leave me alone after that. I couldn't bring myself to talk right now. I was too ashamed.

**Well, it was kind of short, I know, but I felt that was enough to cover what I wanted to. I feel so sad right now! T~T... I hope you liked it. I tried my best to make it good quality! :P**

**I don't really care how many reviews I get, but I would really appreciate it if you did! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	2. lyrics

**Hey, this isn't actually a chapter, I just decided to put the lyrics here so people could get a better understanding of where I'm getting some of my ideas. Putting the lyrics here was actually a suggestion from Na'vi-at-heart. Thanks!**

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes,_

_Started making his way past two in the morning_

_he hasn't been sober for days._

_Leaning now, into the breeze, remembering sunday,_

_he falls to his knees._

_They had breakfast together, but two eggs don't last like_

_the feeling of what he needs._

_Now this place seems familiar to him. _

_She pulled on his hand with a devillish grin._

_She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs,_

_left him dying to get in._

_Forgive me I'm trying to find my calling_

_I'm calling at night. _

_I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams,_

_and it's driving me crazy it seems._

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me._

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,_

_he's determined to call her bluff._

_Who could deny these butterflies?_

_They're filling his gut._

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces,_

_he pleads though, he tries but he's only denied._

_Now he's dying to get inside._

_Forgive me I'm trying to find, my calling_

_I'm calling at night._

_I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams, _

_and it's driving me crazy it seems._

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me._

_The neighbors said she moved away,_

_funny how it rained all day._

_I didn't think much of it then,_

_but it's starting to all make sense._

_Oh I can see now._

_That all of these clouds are following me_

_in my desperate endeavour,_

_to find my whoever._

_Whoever she may be._

_I'm not coming back_

_I've done something so terrible. (forgive me)_

_I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me. (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)_

_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just ( You're driving me crazy I'm...)_

_washing you out of my hair. (washing you out of my hair)_

_And out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world,_

_so many thousands of feet off the ground._

_I'm over you now I'm at home in the clouds_

_towering over your head._

_I guess I'll go home now._

_I guess I'll go home now._

_I guess I'll go home now._

_I guess I'll go home..._

**Just incase you weren't listening to the song, where the parenthases are at there are two people singing at the same time, and the stansa after that is still both of them singing the same thing. There's the lyrics for you! :D**


End file.
